


Snowy Night

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A sweet short Sora and Vanitas story
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Snowy Night

Sora was decorating the living room with Christmas decorations. 

"Alight, that should do it !" Sora said it proudly.

"Big bro ~" Vanitas rubs his eyes.

"Aw, Vani ! Did i wake you up ?" He carries Vanitas up.

"Whoa, soo many decorations !" Vanitas got surprised.

"Today is Christmas Eve !" Sora held his little brother up with a smile.

"Yeah !" Vanitas laughs happily.

The door bell rings.

"Coming !" Sora walks towards the front door while carrying Vanitas.

"Morning, Sora ! Vani !" Ventus greets them while holding Roxas's hands.

"Ven ! Roxas ! Merry Christmas ! Come on in !" He puts Vanitas down.

"Big bro just decorated the tree and they're beautiful !" Vanitas said to Roxas.

"Really ?! I wanna see !" Roxas runs along with Vanitas.

"Don't make a mess over there, you two !" Ventus laughs.

"Let's get started for tonight's dinner !" Sora rolls up his sleeves.

"Sure thing !" Ventus walks with Sora towards the kitchen.

While Sora and Ventus are preparing the dishes for tonight, Vanitas and Roxas playing in the living room.

"Ven said that Santa rides on a huge red sled with flying reindeers !" Roxas shows him his drawing of Santa Clause.

"He carrying a huge sack of presents too !" Vanitas hugs his Flood plushie.

"I can't wait to meet Santa !"

"Same here !"

\------

"Santa will come home, right ?" Vanitas wonders

"Of course he will ! Merry Christmas, Vani !" He shows him a present.

"Thank you, big bro ! I love you soo much !" Vanitas hugs his brother happily.

"I love you too, Vani !"


End file.
